kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Mitsuzane Kureshima's first transformation into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Synopsis Kouta and Kaito work together to try to find Yuya, but they instead face off against an even more terrible enemy. Plot Finding themselves in Helhiem Forest, Kouta reveals to Kaito that he has been in the dimension before. With the knowledge that are unripen Lockseeds in the area, Kaito wanders off to get some before returning to his world. Kouta decides to use this time to find Yuya, but instead finds some researchers before getting into a fight with a terrible enemy: A white Armored Rider. Defeating a Shika Inves, Armored Rider Gaim is overpowered by the white Armored Rider named Kamen Rider Zangetsu, convincing him that his Sengoku Driver was forbidden. The next day, after returning from Helhiem Forest with high class Lockseeds as bargaining chips, Kaito calls Team Raid Wild's Ryoji Hase and Team Invitto's Hideyasu Jonouchi to set up an alliance among their groups to take out Team Gaim. At that time, Mai and Mitsuzane are called by Akira to check up on Kouta who tells them of his near death experience with the mysterious Armored Rider and that he is giving up being an Armored Rider. Taking the Sengoku Driver to Team Gaim's garage, Mai tells Mitsuzane of her experience in Helhiem Forest and that they can not rely on Kouta anymore for his own good. But confident that Kouta will return, Mitsuzane meets up with Sid the following day and uses his status as a member of the Kureshima family to convince the dealer to provide him with a Sengoku Driver. When Team Invitto arrives to Team Gaim's stage with an Ichigo Lockseed, understanding the protecting others means risking his own well being, Mitsuzane reveals his new Sengoku Driver and uses the Budou Lockseed to transform into an Armored Rider. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen: *Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Pine **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker **Ryugen: ***Budou **Zangetsu: ***Melon *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Baron: ***Rose Attacker Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35 . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-07 Orange, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *It's unknown how Kouta got back from the Helheim Forest. But presumably, he either rode the Sakura Hurricane at sufficient speed, just like Kaito, or he found another dimensional rip by accident. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?, Certain Kill! Pine Kick!, Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!?, and Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「誕生！3人目のぶどうライダー！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「誕生！3人目のぶどうライダー！」 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode